knock on my door
by kayke
Summary: Complete. The story is about Raven and BB and stuff. Alot of Cy in there too, because I love robots. In chapter 7 BB wakes up, Rae and Cy have a talk, BB and Rae eat food, BB falls back asleep. Pg 13 for lots of fluff and Cyborg's foul la
1. Raven's Room

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell ya'll I don't own the titans?

Note: If your wondering about the little poemlet at the top and bottom its how this story started off because i started writing a poem called knock on my door and it developed in to this. Hope you like it!

_A knock on the door,_

_A beat on my heart,_

_Tear it apart._

Raven sat on her bed reading when she heard a rhythmic knock on her door. She Didn't even half to ask who it was, she could tell the sound of the familiar knock.

"Go away," she said with out looking up, "I'm not coming down to dinner."

"Ray......." Beast Boy whined.

"Gar........" she mocked.

"I'm coming in." He said pushing on the door. Raven laughed, it was locked.

"Have fun trying." She jested. He stopped pushing and turned his back to the door and leaned against it.

"Let me in." he said resting his head on the door. He wanted to talk to her so badly.

"And what if I don't?" she said raising an eyebrow and closing her book.

"I'm not getting any where, am I?"

"Nope." Raven replied looking at the closed door. Beast boy slid down the door until he was seated on the ground. Raven opened the door and He fell backwards. He lay on the groung looking up at Raven for a moment.

"So, Can I come in?" He asked hopefully scampering to his knees.

"Considering you're already in...." She said allowing him to pass her and enter the room.

Beast boy stared around the room and Raven climbed back onto her bed and reopened her book. She lay on her stomach with the book in front of her. Beast boy looked around and felt out of place.

"You can sit down if you want...." Raven said as she read her book.

"What?" Beast Boy said. He hadn't been paying attention.

"You" she said slowly pointing to him "can Sit" she continued very slowly smoothing a place on the bed beside her, "Down" she said hitting the place on the bed.

"Oh, sorry." He said taking a seat. He was fidgety.

Raven gave a small grunt and went back to her reading. "Do you have a reason for being her or did you just want to bother me?" she asked looking up a bit.

"Oh.... Yeah. Ummmmmmmm..... Ray?" He said fidgeting more.

"Yes?" She said looking up at him. He was blushing slightly. She would blush too, but she didn't want him to see her lose her cool.

"Well, you see... Next week is kinda.... our anniversary.... Not really ours..... the team's...." He said blushing more "And I was wondering..... If being we've known each other for 4 years now..... If maybe....." he paused.

"Yes?" she asked looking into his eyes. Her stare was intense with anticipation for what he would say next.

"Maybe..... you would want.... to ......" he choked "throw a party." He said and looked embarrassed.

"Oh," she said looking away, "Parties aren't for me...." She began to read again.

Beast Boy just sat there next to her for a while watching her and thinking of what to say. He wished that he could just say what he thought of her. He wished he could just blurt out 'I love you' and kiss her hard on the lips.

Raven looked at the words but didn't read. She couldn't help but wish he had said something else. She was just using the book as a shield now, so she wouldn't have to look at Beast Boy. "Is that all?"

"I guess," He said not able to make any excuse to stay. As he got up Raven took a sharp breath. She wanted nothing more than for him to stay there with her, even if for just one more second. Why did she have to go and say something?

He walked through the thresh hold. "I'll see you later." he said. Raven just sat there looking at her book. The door closed.

".... wait." Raven whispered even though he was to far to hear her. "Don't leave me alone...."

After Beast boy left he went into his room. "How could I be so stupid?" he said plopping face down onto his bed. "She would never want to go out with me." he said rolling over "Even if there was a slight chance she would go on a date with you, now you'll never know." He sighed.

"He doesn't like me.... He just wanted know about some stupid party..." Raven said to herself. She closed her book and just laid there. There was no way she could read now.

_A knock on the door,_

_A beat on my heart,_

_Tear it apart._


	2. Midnight

Note: I am writing a second chapter for fear of being murdered O.o Ok, This is gonna get like PG 13 so don't read this if your twelve or I'm gonna tell your mom and the spooky aliens will eat your head. Read and Review!!!

Later that night Raven couldn't sleep, she just stared at the ceiling. After quite some time of this she decided to go for a walk. She walked slowly down the hall, her foot steps grew softer as she passed the other titans rooms. She didn't want Cyborg to wake up and start to worry. She knew he would be, He was like a big brother to her. When she was past the rooms she began to move faster.

She found her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the soy milk. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down. She liked soy milk but she would never tell Beast Boy that or he would be likely to try and turn her vegan. She finished her milk and put the glass in the sink when she heard some one walking her way.

She turned to see Beast boy walk into the kitchen, half asleep. Neither of them had expected to see any one up this late so they were both in their pajamas and it was apparent that neither of them had gotten any sleep. For a moment they just stood there.

"Your up for a midnight snack too?" Beast boy asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." She answered and began to search through the cabinet for a good snack..

He moved behind her and watched over her shoulder for something he liked. "Want to make popcorn?"

"If I can find it...." Raven said and kept searching.

"I see it..." He said and reached to grab it. As he did so he moved closer behind her and he reached over her shoulder. He grabbed the popcorn but then realized how close he was he quickly backed away blushing. Raven didn't really seem to notice and shut the cabinet doors.

"Here..." he said holding out the box still blushing. Raven took it and began to microwave the popcorn. He got down a bowl. "You know what?"

"No. What?" Raven said as she waited for the popcorn to be done.

"Being we're both up and we have popcorn....." he said looking for her reaction "why don't we watch a movie?"

"I guess...." she said taking out the popcorn and putting it into the bowl "but none of that ninja zombie crap"

"How about we watch a Tim Burton movie?" Beast boy asked, he knew that he was Ray's favorite director. Seeing her actually considering watching the movie with him he decided to think of something to close the deal "We could keep each other company and I think I remember there being some ice-cream in the freezer...."

That did it. Raven nodded. "Do you want to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas, Sleepy Hollow, Edward Scissor Hands, or big fish?"

Beast Boy considered his choices and ate a handful of popcorn. "Edward." he answered and swallowed the popcorn. Raven was glad that he chose that one, It was one of her favorites.

They sat down and began to watch the movie. They sat with the popcorn bowl between them so they could both share.

It was halfway through the movie when the popcorn bowl had nothing in it but the unpopped corn. Beast Boy rushed to the kitchen and threw the bowl into the sink. Then he grabbed the container of mint ice-cream and two spoons not wanting to miss the movie by spending time putting it into bowls.

He quickly rushed back to the couch and opened the ice-cream. Raven took a spoon and began to eat. He joined in. They sat closer to each other to share the ice cream. Raven realized that ice-cream isn't the best cure for insomnia but continued to eat anyway.

When the romantic seen came in the movie the pair had already finished the ice cream and left the spoons and empty container on the coffee table. They remained sitting close even though they now had no excuse. Raven was wearing short pajama pants so Beast boy had gotten her a blanket and they were sharing it. Beast Boy grinned to himself and stole a glance of Ray who was watching the movie intently. He wished that he was Johnny Dep so he could hold her attention so.

When the movie was over they both had begun to feel tired. Raven yawned.

"Its amazing how a good movie and some snacks can make you sleepy, huh?" he joked and yawned too. Raven did her closest to a smile. He grinned "walk you back to your room?"

"Sure." she answered and stretched.

He smiled as he got up and helped her up. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulder, the tower was always cold at night. They walked together through the darkened corridors. They passed Beast Boy's room first but he kept going so Raven wouldn't have to walk alone. They were silent all the way to Raven's room. They both stopped out side of her door.

"I guess this is good night..." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Or good morning...." Raven was quick to point out. They both smiled.

"Try to get some sleep." He said as she opened to door.

"See you in the morning..." she said and reluctantly entered her room. The door closed. On either side of the door they were smiling. Beast boy walked happily back to his room.

Raven plopped on her bed and held the blanket tightly around her. Wait.... that's Beast Boys blanket...

She quickly folded in and ran down the hall to his room. She placed it down and knocked lightly on the door. Before he could answer she had already went into spirit form and flew back to her room.

He picked up the blanket 'still warm...' he thought.

(hello, Ok, so that wasn't really pg 13.... I lied.... Raven has just lived out my dream)


	3. I'm crying as I type this chapter

Third chapter..... WOOT! Um, I'm gonna pretend I put a disclaimer here and stuff......PG for mushieness and depresion. ok... here goes:

Beast Boy yawned. 'I hate mornings....' he thought and stumbled down the ladder from his bunk bed. He stretched and looked at him self in the mirror 'I'm a mess...' he said and ran his hair through his scraggly hair.

He set out into the hall, heading to grab some breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw His friends sitting at the table. Raven was reading and Cy as always had bacon and eggs and everything else he could possibly have made. Robin and Star were eating cereal. Robin looked up and noded a good morning.

"Good morning friend," Star said her mouth full of cookie crisp.

"Hey, BB." Cy said shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Beast boy made himself a pop tart and sat down next to Raven. Without looking up from her book she tore off a bit of his pop tart and eat it. He didn't really care much, just as long as she left some for him. He too ate his pop tarts. Breakfast went on with Star and Robin chattering on about something. Beast boy read over Raven's shoulder as they ate they shared breakfast. Cy noticed them acting strange.

"BB, wanna go play some game station?" Cy asked and finished his breakfast.

"After this chapter..." Beast Boy dismissed and finished his pop tarts. He then offered Raven a sip of his soy milk.

"No thanks" she said and pushed it away.

Star Fire and Robin continued to chat and some how the conversation came to the topic of Terra. Raven glared at Star as if to stop her voice. Robin tried to change the topic, but failed.

"Remember when Terra was here and we were watching that movie....." Star babbled senselessly on. Beast Boy had been ignoring it but finally got up and stormed out of the room. Cyborg looked over at Raven who then closed her book and followed Gar. She saw the door to his room was open a crack, she knocked gently on it.

"Just leave me alone..." A voice said from inside, it was apparent that Beast Boy was crying.

Raven pushed the door open and came in anyway. Beast Boy was hunched over a picture of Terra, his back was to her.

Raven lay a hand on his shoulder "Leave." he ordered, his voice shaking.

"Gar.... It will be alright..." Raven said her hand still on his shoulder.

"No it won't...." He said quivering "Ever since I was little every thing has gone bad, I cheated death... now every one I care about dies...."

Raven didn't know what to say, she knew little of Gar's past. He never spoke of his life before the Titans. He couldn't blame him, they all had unpleasant things in their pasts. She could see flashes of his memories, pain, illness, waterfall, a young green boy sitting in wreckage and crying, they're all gone they died for me, and Terra, her stone face frozen in tears.

Raven blocked him memories as they flowed into her, she didn't want to see her friend hurt any more. "I know it hurts.... I know..." she said and began to weep too. She dropped to her knees beside him memories of her mother and Azar filled her mind along with his. "I know...." a window shattered and things fell off of the shelves making the room even messier.

Beast boy over come by his tears rest his head against Raven, unable to speak. She wrapped her arms around him still weeping. "Shhhh....." she whispered resting her head on his.

Together they sat in the middle of Beast Boy's room, crying. It seemed as if they had united in their pains.

Beast Boy managed to talk "Promise me you won't leave me..... promise me...." held on to her.

"Never...." Raven said as they embraced "never...."

(omg. I'm crying now. This chapter is too sad....)


	4. Boring

Chapter 4! Ok, um this one happens some time after the last one, I'm to lazy to put in a transition from them crying to this so just think what ever you want.... Read and Review please.

Raven sat on the roof meditating. The sun was high and it had to be about noon. Cy, saw his friend meditating and decided to go talk with her. Jokingly he snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"CY!" she yelled as he lifted her up. "What the Heck are you Doing?!?"

He carried her inside as she protested. "Let me down! LET ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Nope." he said still walking, apparently heading tword the living room. "I want details."

"VICTOR STONE!" she yelled struggling to get out of his grip. "PUT ME DOWN" her eyes began to glow.

"Alright, Ray." he said and dropped her on the couch. Then he jumped over and sat down too.

"What do you want, Between you and Beast Boy I'm surprised I can get any peace...." she mumbled and fixed her hair.

"Speaking off that little Green Monkey..... What happened?" Cy pried.

"What do you mean?.... NOTHING!" she suddenly became defensive.

"Not from what I see...." Cy said smiling slyly. A dish that was on the table broke.

"Why do you always do this? When ever I talk to someone you assume that something happened! You're like my mother or something...." She said.

"If I'm gonna be one of your parent's I would prefer father...." He joked.

Raven was still angry. "You have an over active imagination if you think that something happened between me and Beast Boy, all I did was check on him." She lied, she didn't want Cyborg on her case.

"Are you sure cuz at breakfast...." He said smiling.

"I'm sure." she said through clenched teeth. At this point Beast Boy was rounding the corner to the living room, when he heard them talking he stopped to listen.

"Trust me, Cy. Nothing happened. I could never love anyone, not Beast Boy, not anyone." she lied.

"Whatever you say, Raven...." Cy said and got up from the couch.

Beast boy heard big metal footsteps coming his way, he quickly turned into a bird and flew away.

He flew up to the roof and perched on the edge. He thought of Raven, his head felt like it was about to explode. All of his thoughts seemed to melt together and contradict one another. He thought of the movie and breakfast and then today.... maybe he had jumped to conclusions... her conversation with Cy played over and over in his head. Her voice rang in his ears 'never, never'

'That stupid jerk....' Raven thought as she headed back to the roof to finish her meditation. 'Why can't Cy just tell me he wants to talk?'

As she opened the door Beast Boy quickly flew into hiding. He morphed to his normal self as he ducked in a corner. Raven sat down and began to meditate. Not long after she closed her eyes she felt a bird land on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and put out her hand and the bird landed on that. She looked at the bird, a mockingbird.

"I thought you were some one else...." Raven said to the bird "Maybe you know him, Green, short, always telling jokes?"

The bird simply cooed. "There must be millions of birds in this city, millions of people too..." she said softly and ran a finger over the birds back as she looked out over Jump city. "Do you think that a person, or a bird, can really find the one they're meant for? Do you think that out of all of the people in the whole world that fate will bring you to the one you're supposed to love?" The mocking bird did not answer he just sat there watching Raven. Raven drifted off. Her voice came back soft and weak sounding "Even if he was who I was meant for, it wouldn't matter...." She held he hand to the sky and the bird flew away. "It wouldn't matter......" She mumbled as she headed inside.

Beast Boy was still confused. What could she mean? Why can't she just say something give him a sign? She was more comfortable talking to a bird then to him. He too went inside.

Raven sat on the couch, reading. She was so deeply absorbed into her novel she didn't notice Beast Boy walk in. For a minute he just stood in the door way, thinking of what to say. He accidently tripped walking in jolting Raven to attention.

".... its getting to a good part." she said.

"What....?" he said confused, he couldn't look away from her eyes.

"The book, its at a good part." She said still looking up at him.

He sat down, "Mind if I read along then?"

"Not at all." She said and began to read again. Raven quickly filled him in on what had happened in the book since he had read the chapter at breakfast. They both read, enthralled in Raven's book. Beast Boy almost forgot that anything had happened. He felt safe and warm, he wished he could feel that way forever. Raven was as close to happy she had been in a long time. She had read this book so many times before. She moved her mouth silently to the words. They finished the chapter and Raven was about to get up when Beast Boy grabbed her wrist. She turned back to look at him.

He just looked at her for a moment then let go of her, she walked off. Nothing ventured nothing gained.

(Ok, this chapter was a total snoozefest......)


	5. running away

(Chapter 5 and stuff..... in confusing format!)

'Its cold...." Raven thought as she pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her "I should have brought a coat." She heaved her bag off of her shoulder and sat for a moment. "I wonder if they know I'm gone......"

Meanwhile at the Tower:

"Hey, Star. Where's Ray?" Aqualad asked and popped open a soda.

"Raven said that she does not wish to par take in the festivities." Star fire answered.

The party that they had been planning had finally come. The titans east and west and even some that weren't on teams came. It was great and load and fun. No one had even notice Raven slip out the back door earlier, they were to busy dancing and talking.

Raven stood up again. No time to waste, she wanted to be out of the city by tomorrow. She didn't know where she was going. She couldn't go home and she didn't want to stay here. Maybe she'd run away to Gotham... She had enough money for the train fair.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy knocked on her door with his free hand. "Being you won't come down I brought the party to you." He was carrying two sodas and a bag of chips. He banged on the door again. It opened.

He stepped inside "Ray.....?" He had expected to see her sitting there waiting for him. No such luck. He saw a note on Raven's bed. He picked it up and fumbled to open it with one hand.

'Dear Friends,

By the time you read this I'll be gone. I can't stay here, in the tower, any longer. I'm sorry. I don't want any of you to come after me, that goes for all of you. Please don't try to find me. Don't be upset, I'll be fine and I hope the same for you.

-Raven'

He dropped the food and ran to the roof. He couldn't see any sign of her. He quickly morphed into a bird and flew into the night, the note clenched in his beak.

It had been so long since raven had dressed this way. She felt odd in jeans and a T-shirt. It would take some getting used to. She held a train ticket in her hand. She sat on a bench with her bag beside her, The station was empty. The people who were there looked at her strangely, why would a young girl be taking the mid-night train to Gotham City all alone? It made no sense to her either. Her life made no sense to her, why did she want to run away from the people who cared about her, the people she loved.

Beast Boy appeared the second the train did. Raven didn't notice him as he ran out of breath onto the platform. She stepped toward the train her bag over her shoulder. Just as she placed one foot on the train she could feel a gloved hand on her arm. She swung around to see Beast Boy gasping for air, his hair a mess and red in the face.

"...Ray...." he said "Wait...."

"For what?" Raven said and shook her hand free of his "Wait for you to make me feel sorry and come back to the tower?" she climbed aboard the train.

From her seat next to the window she could see Beast Boy in utter shock that she was gone. She could she a tear running down his green cheek. She didn't care, he would find some cute blond to pick up his pieces no doubt. She couldn't help her thoughts being angry. She'd rather be angry then sorry, if she felt sorry she'd probably get off at the next stop and fly back to his waiting arms. That would mean that he had won and she had lost, so she thought bitter thoughts until they were far from the station.

"Raven...." Beast Boy said to himself as he sat at the train station "Why?...." He got up, sitting there wouldn't solve anything. He didn't want to go home just yet, he didn't want to tell the others the news that he could barley understand him self. He went into the coffee shop that Raven had frequented. He sat down at a small table and his mind was flooded with memories and questions that he couldn't answer. He seemed to fit in among the gloomy faces, none of them brought him any comfort, they just looked at him as if to say join the club.

Raven hugged her bag on her lap. 'We must be half way to Gotham by now...'she thought and closed her eyes, to fly back now would take a lot of time and energy, she probably wouldn't make it. She had won. Before she could fall asleep she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right, some one was hurt. ...... 'Gar!' she thought and grabbed her bag as they pulled into the station. She ran through the open doors almost knocking down the worker.

(A cliff hanger ending, yay! I'll post the next chapter soon.)


	6. Sorry

(Chapter 6)

Beast Boy was still unready to go home after he finished his coffee. He headed down to the docks to think. He sat there and stared into the night. He could see the tower across the bay, his friends must still there, the lights shown bright. He let the note slip from his hand and into the bay. Maybe if he didn't have the note he could pretend nothing happened, pretend every thing was ok.

He got up and slowly walked tword the road.

An hour later Raven finally arrived, out of breath, over jump city. She flew above the city looking for Beast Boy. She searched the entire uptown section of Jump City when she decided to search by the docks. In an instant she saw him. A small green boy trying to get up. She flew down to his side.

"Beast Boy...." she said as she fell to her knees beside him. "What happened..."

"A car came, I wasn't paying attention. The driver didn't see me..." He said, his face looked pained.

"We need to get you home...." Raven said turning him onto his back and brushing some dirt off of his face.

"I tried, I can't move, my communicator is smashed...." He said and pain shot to his leg.

Raven noticed that his leg was bleeding badly. It was broken, aside from that and a few scratches he seemed ok.

"I'll have to carry you." Raven said putting down her bag and opening it. She found a shirt and wrapped it around his leg as a sort of cast. As she searched for something to use to tie it together a picture fell out of her bag, it was of her and Gar. She slid the picture into her pocket and continued her search. "This should hold" she said as she used some safety pins to secure his 'cast'.

"Raven..." Beast Boy said weak with pain.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I missed you..." he tried to smile.

"Lets get you home...." Raven said and lifted him so his one arm was over her shoulder. He leaned on his broken leg and passed out. Raven did her best to carry his limp body, it wasn't easy. She left her bag behind. She could hardly walk so she took to the air. She griped Beast Boy tightly afraid of him slipping into the bay. They were almost to the tower.

When they got there raven practically fell to the groung but caught herself at the last moment. Beast Boy didn't stir. She just managed to open the door. As she walked into the tower she wound up dragging Gar's feet. She hoped it didn't bother his leg to much. She opened the door to the main room.

All of the sounds of the party went silent. Every one looked over to see Raven standing in the door way dressed like a civilian with Beast Boy, unmoving, draped over her shoulders. Both looked tired and had blood on them. Raven stumbled and fainted.

Before they hit the groung Cyborg quickly grabbed both of them. He lifted one in each arm and looked at the others. "It's ok... I'll take care of them." He said carrying them to the hospital wing.

Robin and the others followed. They helped to get Beast Boy's leg into a real cast and clean both of them up.

"You guys go finish your party..." Cy said "I can handle it from here." The others went back to the party but it wasn't as fun as it had been.

".....Gar...." Raven mumbled and tried to get out of bed. Cyborg came over and pushed her back down.

"He's ok. Rest." He said.

"No, I need to see him!" she struggled against Cy's grip but he was too strong. "Vic. Let me go!"

"You're well. You need your rest." he said and held her down. Raven continued to struggle but she was too tired. "I'll let you see him, just calm down."

Raven was glad that Cy had given in. He helped her up and over to the bed across the room. He helped her into a chair. She looked at Beast Boy who was still unconscious.

"He'll be ok. If you got him here a second later he might not have been..." He put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "What happened?"

Raven took a deep breath "It's all my fault....." She said and Cy sat next to her and put his arm around her for comfort. She told him all she knew.

"Vic...." she finished "I'm so sorry" A cabinet opened and some medical supplies fell out as Raven cried.

"Don't worry, tofu boy will be ok." He rubbed her back "I'll tell Robin that you went for a walk and when you were about to come home you found BB."

"Thanks" Raven said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You should get back in bed. I'll wait till morning to tell the others that you're up." he smiled at her and got up from his chair.

"I want to sit here.... Don't worry, I'm ok." Raven said.

"Well, If you don't mind I'm gonna get some shut eye." he yawned and left the room.

Raven looked back to Beast Boy. He was only trying to make her stay and now look at him. His face looked relaxed, the pain must have faded. She fell asleep in the chair beside him.

(Ok... bb was sleeping through most of this chapter so the next one will be mostly about him)


	7. Wake up!

Chapter 7 there's some lang. in there... Cy has a dirty mouth. And there's some fluff too.

Beast boy opened his eyes. He could just barley make out a blurry figure... Cyborg. He squinted, his eyes focused. Cyborg was putting Raven into a bed next to his.

Beast boy tried to talk, all that would come out were tired mumbles. Cy looked over.

"So you're finally awake." He said smiling.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Beast boy asked realizing that they were in the hospital wing. "Is she hurt?" He tried to get up but his leg wouldn't allow it.

"Calm down." Cy pushed Beast Boy back into bed. "She's just sleeping."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked and sat up.

"You got hit by a car." Cyborg said plainly.

"What happened to Raven" He said as a pain shot to his leg.

"I already said she's fine. She's just tired, which is understandable being she carried you back to the tower and totally saved your little green ass."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, he knew he weighed more than her.

"And then she spent all night watching over you." Cy finished. Beast Boy tried to get up again and this time Cy helped him. "I guess you're not going back to sleep..."

Beast boy, with the help of Cyborg, managed to get to a chair beside Raven's bed. Cy looked at Beast Boy's big smile "Let her sleep." He ordered.

"But..." Beast Boy whined.

Cy gave him a glare. "Gar. Let her rest."

Beast Boy didn't reply and Cyborg left the room. He was going to get them some lunch.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, Cy was right, He should let her sleep. He got up and limped to the window. Out side he could see Robin and Star Fire swimming just off the shore. They were always off having fun. He wouldn't be able to go swimming for quite some time, he thought of his leg. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened. He just remembered that he was upset about something... But why was he by the docks? Why was Raven out looking for him?

At that moment raven began to stir. Beast Boy quickly limped back to where she was. Raven first opened one eye and looked around. She saw the changeling up and awake.

"Hey sleepy head." Beast Boy said happy to see her awake. Now she could talk to him and Cy wouldn't get mad.

"Morning..." Raven said with a yawn. "You shouldn't be standing..." she said and pulled him onto the bed. She then got up and started to look for a pillow to put under Beast Boy's foot.

"Ray, I'm fine. Don't worry."He said reassuringly as Raven propped up his broken leg. Raven sat down at the foot of the bed. She looked guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at his leg. "This never would have happened if I didn't leave..."

Beast Boy still didn't remember. He thought hard. All he could remember was Raven. The last clear memory he had was of Ray sitting on the roof, meditating.

"Raven, Did you mean what you said?" he asked with out thinking "what you said to Cyborg?"

Raven was confused. Maybe Beast Boy has a concussion she thought. "I've said a lot of things to Cyborg... what do you mean?"

"In the living room you said that you could never love any one... Especially not ... me?" Beast Boy said his voice faded so that the word me was just a whisper.

Raven looked down. "It's not that I don't... I can't."

"Have you ever tried? Have you ever even tried to feel?" He asked sounding a little annoyed.

Just then Cy walked in carrying a tray with a Tofu sandwich and soy milk and herbal tea. They ate in silence. After they ate Raven got up and helped Cyborg clean up. Together they left. Cy knew that he was getting her out of an awkward situation, he didn't ask what.

As they cleaned the dishes He turned to Raven, "Now would be the perfect time to run..." Raven didn't reply to this, "The others are all preoccupied and with a broken leg Gar won't be chasing after you any time soon..."

"And you?" Raven looked up at him.

"Ray... If its what you really want... I won't stop you... but I'll miss you like hell." Cy gave a pained smile.

"I'm not leaving..." Raven looked back to the task at hand "If I didn't leave in the first place..."

Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder and turned her to him "Don't blame yourself. Its his fault for standing in the middle of the road."

"But it is my fault, every thing, I shouldn't have even..." her voice faded and she moved out of Cy's grip "I shouldn't have lead him on..."

Cy didn't know what to say, the last thing he wanted was for her to get upset. He couldn't think of anything to comfort her. He looked down at his feet and Raven walked away.

Raven was deciding where to go. Part of her wanted to run to Cy and let him take care of her, like a big brother, she wanted his protection. Another part wanted to run away, Cy was right, this would be a good time to escape. A very quiet part was saying to just to go take a nap. The loudest part wanted to go visit Beast Boy. The Beast Boy part sounded like it was screaming.

She walked to the hospital wing. She stood out side the door and could hear Beast Boy talking in his sleep. She opened the door and could see the changeling tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Raven...I'm sorry... no, don't go... I... " He mumbled and called.

"Shhh, hush now, I'm right here." Raven sat down on the bed next to Beast Boy he stopped moving at the sound of her voice. She put her hand in his hair. "I'm not going any where..."

He was calmed down and he cuddled into her in his sleep. "All the others... they all left..." He mumbled in his dream.

"I won't leave you Gar, It's ok..." Raven moved her hand through his hair ruffling it slightly. "I'm sorry..."

He just moved closer to her in his sleep. Now she couldn't get up even if she had wanted to. But she didn't.


	8. chapter 8

Note: Bla Bla Bla insert disclaimer and witty banter I had planned on ending it at the last chapter but It's a lazy lovesick afternoon so I figured I'd write a bit.

Raven could feel cold arms holding her. She shifted a bit. "Vic..."

"The others are coming up to check on you two soon. I figured when they came up you might not want to be asleep in the same bed as him." Cyborg said and placed Raven in her own hospital bed and covered her.

"I don't feel well..." Raven said sleepily her eyes closed "my head hurts..."

Cy looked at her and could see that she was paler than normal "Its probably because you've only gotten 5 hours of sleep since you've been home. Did you and BB decide what you're going to tell the others, about what happened?"

"Not really, he doesn't remember... maybe if I pretend to be asleep I won't have to talk to anyone..." Raven said her eyes still closed "God my head hurts..."

"I'll get you some asprin after the other check on you. I'll tell them not to wake you." Cyborg said as he made sure checked on Beast Boy. "You better make with the Zs sleeping beauty." He warned as the others rounded the corner and entered the infirmary.

"How are they?" Robin asked sounding very official.

"Are they injured? Shall our friends be alright?" Star fire asked and looked worried.

"Beast Boy has a broken leg. Raven is just tired, I think she has a cold or something." Cyborg said leaving out the fact that Both of them had been up and walking before. "Try not to wake them, They need their rest."

"So why were they out so late anyway? What happened?" Bumble Bee asked and stood over Raven.

"I don't know." Cyborg lied. "Its lucky that they were together or BB might have died of blood loss."

"¡Cuervo quizá Señorita está en el amor con Chico de Bestia de Señor y ellos estaban en una fecha!" Mas y Menos said in synchronous. Then Mas Said "El Chico de la bestia y Cuervo que sientan en un árbol." and Menos followed with "¡K yo S de S yo N G!"

A glass bottle broke in the cabinet but no one could hear it. Raven tried hard not to move or make noise.

Beast Boy moved a bit, he was waking up.

"Hello friend Beast Boy! Did you slumber well?" Starfire asked and ran to his side. "What has happened?"

Beast boy opened his eyes to see every one around him. "I don't remember."

"The twins seem to think that you and Ray were on a little date." Bumble Bee said smiling.

"¡Amor pájaros!" The boys said loudly.

"Me? A date with Raven! Ha." He said bitterly "Raven would never love any one! Especially not me. And, I would never love some one like her, so cold."

Cy's jaw dropped a little. He couldn't believe the words that Beast Boy was saying. He knew both Raven and Beast Boy better than anyone. It actually hurt him to hear those things. He and every one else looked at Beast Boy, shocked.

More glasses broke but no one noticed.

"I mean she's heartless." Beast Boy scoffed.

"¿Corazón menos?" Mas said and turned to look at Raven who was still pretending to sleep.

"¿Frío?" Menos added and also turned around.

Raven could feel the twins eyes on her. She tried her best to look asleep.

Aqualad looked at Raven, he didn't want to hear Beast Boy talk about Raven that way. He saw the way she looked at BB sometimes, he saw the way she talked to the children who adored her, the soft way she spoke to people who had just been through something horrible. He knew that under the dark, cool attitude that she tried to pull off, she was just a little girl. Just a girl who wanted to be strong.

"Lay off man." Speedy said breaking the silence. He may not know Raven as well as every one else but he knew that was no way to talk about something.

"Yeah, Don't be an ass hole." Hot Spot added "She's really nice!"

Bumble Bee put a hand on Hot Spot's shoulder trying to keep his temper in check. "I think maybe we should leave, It's a long ride back to Steel City." She hinted to her team.

"I really wanted to make sure Raven was Ok though..." Aqualad said in a hardly audible voice.

"El doctor Cyborg la cuidará de." Mas reassured him. "Ella será bien." Menos added.

"Hey, Hot stuff, you can crash at our place if you want." Bumble Bee said to Hot Spot.

"Alright." He said calming down.

And with that the teen titans east were gone.

"I'm going to patrol the city." Robin said looking for an excuse to leave.

"I think that I shall assist you, Friend Robin." Star said and began to follow him out of the room. "I think that Friend Beast Boy needs to take as you say the calming capsule."

"I think you mean chill pill, and I agree." Robin said as they left the room.

As soon as Rob and Star were out of ear shot Raven sat up in bed.

"I'll get you something for your head." Cyborg said and went to the cabinet and got her some medicine, he didn't say anything about the broken bottles.

Raven too k the medication and then more of the bottles in the cabinet broke. This time in the silence of the room the tree remaining titans heard them loud and clear.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings Raven? Do you even have feelings?" Beast Boy mocked bitterly "What about my feelings? How do you think I feel right now? Huh, Ray?"

"Lay off , B. Leave her alone." Cyborg said angrily. Raven was silent and another bottle broke.

"Or what? Is she gonna cry? I would like to see that. It might make my broken leg worth while if she had a broken heart." Beast Boy said now looking at Cy.

"Shut up! Shut up, or I'm going to kill you. Raven should have left you to die the other night." Cyborg yelled as his arm turned into a cannon. Things in drawers began to shake and the rest of the bottles broke.

"Bring it on Tin Man! I could beat you and little miss Darkness over there, even with a broken leg!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Cyborg began to charge his cannon and Beast boy started to get out of bed.

Suddenly all of the drawers and closets opened. Tools flew around the room many of them nearly cutting the boys. The sheets of Gar's bed began to twist and move. The curtains reached for them. Doors opened and shut on their own. All of the glass in the room cracked.

"Stop..." Raven said quietly "just... stop..." Every thing stopped moving.

"Raven..." Beast Boy looked across the room at her. She was crying. He remembered the only other time he had seen her cry, in his room a few nights before. "I... I..."

Before he could finish she sunk through the bed and then the floor.

"I'm sorry..." He said but it was too late.

"Nice job, BB." Cyborg said and started to clean up. Beast boy joined him silently.

Note: I don't know if I feel better now or worse... Reviews are welcome. I want to know If I still have talent.


End file.
